


Striking Deals

by Ponderosa



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: Consentacles, Digital Art, Fanart, NSFW Art, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not the worst thing John Constantine has ever slept with. Downright polite, this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striking Deals




End file.
